


Strawberries and Fudge

by JusticeyLeague



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Strawberries, Teasing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeyLeague/pseuds/JusticeyLeague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel Valentine's fic. Sam and Gabe celebrate valentine's day with some tasty treats that soon turn into something else.</p><p>Please note that I do NOT have a beta yet, so any and all mistakes are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Fudge

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet eating and eye-fucking; there’s also some dirty suggestions involving fudge, but that’s basically the description of Sabriel. Enjoy.

Xxx … xxX

Sam heard the distinct flutter of wings behind him and instantly stood up straighter. Gabriel hadn’t been around in the past few days, claiming to have business to attend too, leaving Sam constantly on edge waiting for his return. Hearing the tell-tale sound of his lover arriving, Sam turned around, and when he did, his jaw dropped. Gabriel was standing there with a rose in his mouth, a box of chocolates in his left hand and a tin of strawberries in his right. Gabriel had a sexy smirk planted firmly on his face with his eyebrows curved to accommodate it. The sight was plain out breath-taking. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Gigantor.” Gabriel said around the rose he still had held in between his teeth.

Sam let out an ear to ear smile and threw his arms around his angelic boyfriend, Sam heard and felt Gabriel laugh into his shoulder and took a step back.

Taking the rose out of his mouth he gave it to Sam before speaking. “How do you feel about strawberries?” Gabe asked with an eyebrow raised.

With one snap of Gabriel’s fingers, the tin of strawberries he was holding was now out and open on the small kitchenette table along with a bowl of melted chocolate and a few lit candles. “I never pinned you as the romantic type.” Sam told the archangel as Gabe dragged him over to the table.

“And I never pinned you as the kinky type, but we all know how wrong that accusation was.” Gabe said with a smirk.

“Touché.” Sam replied, a blush flooding across his cheeks.

Gabe laughed and sat in one of the seats, gesturing for Sam to sit in the other chair across from him. Sam took his spot and then noticed that Gabe had somehow managed to dim the lights in the motel room. When Sam raised an eyebrow as if asking how, Gabe just shrugged his shoulders and gestured to the strawberries.

“You want the first one?” Gabriel asked him.

Sam nodded and moved his arm to pick up a strawberry. He then proceeded to dip it into the bowl of fudge; swirling the fruit around a bit, making sure to get a fine layer of chocolate on the delicacy, then brought it to his lips, biting into it softly. Sam moaned as the sweet flavor of chocolate mixed with the underlying tang of fruit burst and danced across his taste buds. Gabe watched hungrily as a trail of juice leisurely made its way down Sam’s chin and curved around the small bump there. Gabriel lifted his hand to wipe away the stream with the pad of his thumb and then put it to his mouth, making sure to draw the act out.  
Gabe let out a small smirk as he sucked on the finger in his mouth, satisfied when he felt Sam’s hungry gaze settle on him.

“You ready for my gift to you?” Sam asked him, his eyes still heavily settled on the finger in Gabe’s mouth.

“It depends, what would that gift happen to be?” Gabe asked him with a grin.

“Bed, now.” Sam ordered while getting up from the table, nearly knocking the bowl of fudge off of the table in his haste.

“But we just started.” Gabe chuckled half-heartedly.

“Who said we were finished?” Sam said while picking up the bowl of fudge, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“As I said before, kinky.” Gabe told him already standing up.

Xxx … xxX

**Author's Note:**

> And since I'm evil, I'm going to end it there. I posted this on FF.net a day before Valentine's day, so sorry if it seems rushed. >.


End file.
